


Dear Mr. Matthews...

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, GMW Clique Six, Gen, Other, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their essays was all that Riley and Smackle wanted to finish up but no they had to end up like this. Clique Six. The school library.<br/>“See you in the next 3 days Janice?” Maya asked cheekily, Lucas’ hands gripping her hips. The librarian shook her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mr. Matthews...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a good idea honestly.

_**Dear Mr. Matthews,** _

* * *

     “Wow” Maya uttered.

     Smackle continued writing her History essay, ignoring the blonde girl sitting beside her on her right. The blonde nudged the brunette, Riley, who was sitting beside her on her right. She was busy writing as well but somewhat aware of what was happening.

     “What?” Maya motioned to Smackle, “oh. Wow!”

     “Wow” Maya repeated.

     “Wow” the best friends chorused.

     Cue librarian lady to demand quiet in her library.

     “Okay, what is it?”

     “Nothing” the two answered.

     “You’ve gotta be kidding me” the girl let out. She finished her essay and sat back in the chair.

     “Oh it’s just” Maya said innocently, “you and Farkle are the only exes that I’ve seen touch each other so much.”

     “We don’t—”

     “Hun, don’t even try” Riley interrupted with a smile pointing at the boy sitting beside her.

     He was reading a comic book leaning over with his empty hand slung along the back of her chair. _What was her point?_  Smackle moved over to him and had her hair tugged.

     “Ow.”

     “Sorry” he apologized letting go of the handful of dark hair he was caressing.

    Farkle rubs her head politely showing tender loving affection for his companion.

     “I get a feeling this is a normal thing.” Maya sneered.

     “It isn't" Smackle replies dryly leaning into Farkle a bit.

     “Kinda is. She nags me about it but she likes when I mess around with her hair.”

     She glares at him.

     “You do.” He quips.

     “I do not.”

     “You do.” Everyone who was eavesdropping on the conversation exclaimed. Smackle’s cheeks flush with color. Lucas glanced at the group from his seat.

     The genius boy smirked. They all were pretty popular Juniors so he didn’t expect less really and he went back to his comic.

    “Where is Lucas?” He inquired.

    “At the Biology section with Jessica Mason.” Maya spat.

    “Wow!” The three marveled together only to be hushd by the irritated librarian.

    “I smell… Is that jealousy?” Riley joked.

    “I’m not jealous” Maya whispered.

    “Hun don’t even try.” Smackle mocked to Farkle’s amusement.

    “I don’t do jealous. Why would I be jealous?”

    “I heard the word jealous. What are we doing?” Zay said returning from the bathroom, “We’re talking about Maya, aren’t we? It’s Maya, isn’t it? Definitely Maya.”

    He took a seat beside his girlfriend who was trying not to smile but Riley couldn’t not smile.

    “Twinkle toes” Maya growled.

    “Who else would I think is jealous?” Maya gave him a ‘really’ look, “I’m with Riley. Farkle and Smackle are pratically married and you and Lucas keep making eyes at each other."

    Maya looked at the two geniuses, “We’re not even gonna fight it anymore, we are the married couple.”

    “We don’t make eyes.”

    Everyone smirked and Zay opened his mouth to say something. Maya shot up from her seat and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

    “Say one more thing and you’re dead Twinkle Toes.”

    Zay smiled that goofy smile of his and looked down at his girlfriend who ready to die of laughter.

    “Peaches…” the brunette started.

    “Riles, did you know Zay was the one who ate your Hot Pocket?”

    Silence.

    “Babe?” The boy squeaked, Riley’s face was unreadable but in that moment he knew he was screwed.

    “LUUUCAAASSSS!” the boy shouted, almost deafening everyone at the table nevertheless gaining his best friend’s attention.

    After that everyone forgot where they were, why would I think that? Well Maya ended up chasing Zay, Riley was dying of laughter while Farkle and Smackle were trying to restore peace and quiet to the library. Hell, it seemed every group decided to explode at that point. It was chaos.

    In the end, Lucas saved Zay. Riley managed to stop laughing. Farkle and Smackle slumped down in their seats dazed by what just happened and being the only two aware of the trouble they were in yet they didn’t mind. Bad choices make good memories. 

    “So I guess we won’t be seeing you for like 3 days Janice?” Maya asked cheekily with Lucas’ hands gripping her hips.

    The librarian shook her head.

    “And that’s how we got banned from the library for 3 weeks. With love, the Clique six.” Maya finished reading.

    “How’s that?” Riley questioned.

    “It’s a bit too descriptive hun” Zay replied, his arm resting on her shoulder.

      “You think?” Maya remarked sarcasm and sass beaming.

     Smackle took a sip of the smoothie Farkle stopped to buy for her on his way here. _Married,_ everyone thought when he came with the drink in hand.

    The gang was currently at Riley’s house writing up a report for Cory to understand how they were banned from the library for 3 weeks. These kids never failed to amaze him.

    “Have you seen the Hot Pockets I put on the kitchen table for us to eat?” Smackle inquired, “There were 6 of them."

    Smackle looked at Maya. Maya looked at Riley. Riley’s eyes fell on her boyfriend who was trying not to laugh. Guilty. He looked at Farkle who was covering ¾ of his face with his beanie. Guilty. Farkle looked Lucas who has the biggest grin on his face.

    “I’m not even sorry” he let out before darting off with Zay and Farkle behind him. 

* * *

_Dear Mr. Matthews,_

_The reason why Zay Babineaux, Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus couldn’t make it to Saturday detention is because… Maya killed them._

_Sincerely with love,_  
_Riley & Smackle_


End file.
